The Witches of Oz
by PrincessMombi31
Summary: Comedy based on "The Tower". What happens when Zelena suddenly meets Dr. Wilson, someone else who "missed the last curse".
1. Chapter 1

Zelena sat in Granny's feeling very triumphant about her visit with Mary Margaret and David that morning. After all, they seemed to be trusting her fully and were completely oblivious to her plan. Ruby delivered her a grilled cheese sandwich. Suddenly, Mary Margaret and David walked through the door, and upon sight of Zelena, walked over to her table. The three smiled at each other. "Why don't you two come and sit with me?" Zelena asked politely. The two walked over to the booth and sat down. "Oh, thank you!" Mary Margaret said happily. The two sat down in the booth. The doorbell rang, and the door slammed loudly. Zelena looked up and saw a woman who she had not brought to storybook with her standing in the doorway. She was very stern, but had a sort of subdued beauty about her. She had brunette hair, which was tied in a bun, and was wearing a black calf length dress and stockings. She caught sight of Zelena, and Zelena felt as if icy daggers had perched her heart. She smiled at Mary and David, and walked over to the booth. "Oh, Zelena, I'm sure that you know Dr. Wilson. She's a psychiatrist helping our grandson Henry regain his memories about us here in Storybrooke." David said. "No, we don't know each other." Dr. Wilson said quickly. "Anyway, Zelena, this is Dr. Wilson." Zelena and Dr. Wilson shook hands. "Pleasure to meet you! After all, lots of us seem to have skipped the last curse. I'm new in this town too." Dr. Wilson said. She sat down next to Zelena. At that moment, a young handsome red haired man in a doctor's coat walked inside the restaurant. Dr. Wilson smiled and gawked at him also, and smiled right back at her. "Who is he?" Dr. Wilson whispered to Mary Margaret and David. "That is Dr. Whale, the head doctor at Storybrooke General Hospital." At that moment, Zelena wanted to turn her into a flying monkey. But that would blow her cover, so she just let her blood boil with envy. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Who is he in our world?" Zelena whispered hungrily. David and Mary Margaret looked at each other confusedly. "Um.. we don't really know." Mary Margaret said. "He looks like my late J.B. Worley, another doctor." Dr. Wilson sighed sadly. "He died in a clinic fire. He died in the name of science! No one else believed in him, but I did!" she said wistfully. "Oh I'm sooooo sorry!" Zelena said with such saccharine sweetness that only Mary Margaret belived her to be sincere. A look of ultimate surprise came over Dr. Wilson's face. She slapped her hands on the table. "I'VE GOT IT!" she hollered. "What?" David asked. "Okay, you know how in the Oz movies that Dorothy decided someone in her real life was a bad guy in Oz?" "Uh...no." Mary Margaret said, unfamiliar with the movie versions of fairytale selves. "Well, all we have to do is go to kansas and get dorothy, bring her back here, and make her dislike the new comers! Then, when a storm comes to take her back to Oz, they will die in the storm! Just like in the movies! I can assure you, however, that I am perfectly safe." There was a glint of red in her eyes. Dr. Whale walked up to their table. "Did you say that you knew J.B. Worley?" he asked. "Why, yes! He was my fiancé!" Dr. Wilson replied. "He and I attended Tim Burton university together! With Dr. Finklestein, Dr. Ryzkruski, Edward Scissorhands Sr., Dr. Jekyll, Dr. Seward, and Van Helsing! We were Phi Mu Alpha brothers!" Suddenly, Dr. Wilson's eyes grew as wide as saucers. "VICTOR!" Dr. Wilson shouted as she leapt out of her booth. "I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T RECOGNIZE YOU IN VIVID TECHNICOLOR! IT'S ME, JEAN!" she shouted. "Jean! I didn't recognize you in technicolor either! You look so...different in technicolor!" he said with an awkward smile on his face. "Did you ever succeed in reanimating-" He interrupted, "Um, why don't we meet at my apartment at around 6, have supper, and discuss old times?" "I would love to!" Zelena's green heart gave a leap when she saw a waitress in obscenely short shorts scowling at Dr. Wilson. Suddenly, his pager went off. "I have to go. Someone's been turned into a monkey again!" he said as he bolted out of the diner. The poor waitress came over to the table with their drinks. She accidentally spilled water in mary margaret's lap and Zelena could see that she was choking back tears. "Sorry!" she said sweetly. 


End file.
